


Didn't Drown

by kiefercarlos



Series: Pepperony Fics [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Nervous Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: A day at the pool, for the Stark family.





	Didn't Drown

"I don't like this Tony" Pepper said taking her husband's hand into hers. Tony turned to look at her calmly. "Trust me, he'll be fine. This is how my father taught me." He explained and Pepper didn't look all that convinced by it. "That doesn't fill me with hope." She said and Tony sighed. "Okay, fair point. My father may not have been winning any parent of the year awards but the man did teach me how to survive and consider what I've managed to get myself into, I think he deserves the benefit of the doubt on this one." Tony says as he puts his arm around Pepper as they both sit on the edge of the pool as they watch James climb up to the top of the kid's height diving board.

Pepper's hand tightened around Tony's. He just squeezed back. "He'll be fine. Just watch." Tony commented as he kissed his wife head as they both looked to the diving board where James was standing slightly nervously, getting instructions from the guard on duty. James nodded his head at every instruction, still slightly fearful. He took a few steps closer to the edge and looked around the area, scanning for his parents. Tony and Pepper both raised their hands and gave him a wave and even a thumb's up. Smiles on their faces to reassure him, even if Pepper was forcing it out, through fear.

He watched them for a moment and then took a deep breath and took a step back. "He's going to do it." Tony says and they both hold their breath as their son takes a running jump and dives off the board splashing into the water a few seconds later.

Tony got up, ready to jump in after his son if he didn't resurface very soon, but they had nothing to worry about, because a few seconds later, a few feet away from where he had entered the water James' head popped up from the water a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Mommy, daddy." Came the breathless voice as soon as his head popped up from the water, arms and legs trying to control him. "Look, I did it and I didn't drown." He called out as he half swam half doggy paddled over to the edge of the pool. Tony was the first to drop into the water and pulled James into his arm. "Yes you did. I told you, you could didn't I?" He said the pride easily heard in his voice. Pepper took a breath to calm herself and then joined her two boys in the water. "You were so good. I'm proud of you." She said stroking his head as Tony held him tightly in his arms.

"Can I do the high board next?" He asked excitedly after a few seconds. "No." She said quickly, causing Tony to raise his brow over James head at her. "Let's not jump too fast yeah." She says and James just nods his head and squirms away from his father. He then pushes off and swims over to the other side of the pool and waves at his parents before swimming laps back and forth.

Tony puts his arm back around Pepper, resting his chin on her shoulder as they stare out after their son. "Told you, he'd be fine." He comments and she slaps his arm. "He's not going up there." She comments as she dips into the water and swims over to meet James in the middle of the pool. Tony watches them swim for a bit before joining them. He didn't thank his father for much, but moments like this, he was grateful for some of things his father taught him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Kudos and Reviews appreciated. 
> 
> Looking for a Beta. Drop a line if interested.


End file.
